With the popularization of semiconductor chips, sensing devices are being used in a myriad of industries, including anti-theft apparatuses on door locking devices.
In addition to using physical keys, sensing chips, etc. to achieve anti-theft and convenience on conventional door locking devices, biometric recognition is being adopted, such as fingerprint, retina and facial recognition, to further authenticate the person opening the door lock device is the user himself/herself, thereby offering personalization. However, door lock devices for installing a biometric lock are generally expensive, adding to it is the fact that the installation cost for installing a biometric door lock device far exceeds the cost for installing a standard door lock device. Furthermore, facial or iris recognition is also high in material and installation cost. Fitting the device at an appropriate height can be troublesome as it has to fit the height of the user. As a result, door lock devices with facial recognition are not widely adopted at present.
If the above-described biometric door lock devices are applied to vehicles, it becomes even more expensive and difficult to install as they have to be installed in more confined spaces. Another factor that needs to be taken into consideration is the water protection of the device. Thus, installing a sensor and its associated apparatus on the exterior of a vehicle is faced with difficulties. In addition, a number of factors need to be considered when a biometric door lock device is used in a vehicle. For example, when it is dusty, raining or snowing outside, the sensor is still expected to perform biometric recognition even though it might be covered by dust, rain or snow.
Not to mention the fact that installation height, installation angle and location of a door lock device with facial or iris recognition on a vehicle may vary depending on individual users, creating challenges for equipping vehicles with such devices.